I-ndivisible
by lgandara93
Summary: "-You fell in love from the first moment, Finnick? - asked, after a while, he adds: feelings were almost without realizing it-No.-Answer.". They say love is brilliant but, believe me, love is crazy. Oneshot. THG. Fannie.


**Disclaimer : The characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. This is only part of my crazy head. Warning / Danger : Refrain pure and innocent minds, this fic is full of Lemons that can damage your sensitivity .**

* * *

-I'm saying it's a mistake, Annie !

-Do not think !

Residents of the building were all the nerves, it was four in the morning and the couple 's 6th B wearing arguing and screaming for hours. Finnick Odair put his hands to his head in despair , was usually used to his girlfriend, Annie Cresta, hysterical shriek and again , but this time was different . Annie was not having a flashback of the Hunger Games, what happened was that Finnick was angry with the world's largest nonsense.

- Leave now the brunette snapped , his voice broke into pieces and fell pale Finnick .

- What?

- I told you to go , 'he whispered , tears falling like waterfalls retained by sea green eyes of her boyfriend . And do not ever , Finnick .

Finnick could not believe what he was saying Annie, was throwing really , with all that he had sacrificed for it and now you did this ? I could not load wounded as he was , to Annie , so I nodded and said :

- All right, Annie.

He grabbed a shirt fabric case and Finnick left the room giving a loud bang. On the landing neighbors are perched in the doorway , listening attentively to the discussion. They smiled sadly and copper , that even waved back and went striding to Capitol Avenue .

While some Finnick walked aimlessly his mind seemed to be on fire . " Annie , why , why this, why I said that ...". Finnick 's head was about to explode , could only think of how hurt and betrayed she felt by Annie. He was so angry he kicked a cardboard box in its path , scaring another couple walked past , they were surprised to see Finnick Odair known to walk, shirtless and with tears in his eyes, the Capitol at that hour .

Finnick Odair was the youngest winner there in the history of the Hunger Games , a fight to the death with people from other Districts, won thanks to what has been so far the most expensive gift ever sent to the Arena: a trident , in the hands of Finnick was like an extension of your own arm. Since Finnick won the Games had left to see the highest cribs socialite Capitol and all of Panem , was the favorite of all , the men smile to have someone as male at his side , and women fought between them to see an inch of his skin tanned by the sun District Four . He was the darling of the Capitol , no one in the entire city that did not know who was and who paid for spending a minute with him . Finnick was used to all that theater , I had no choice . With its conditions, if Finnick did not sell his body , President Snow would kill everyone he loved . He had already stolen his parents recently won the Games Finnick and refused to share a bed with the Chief Warden of the time. The death of his parents created a wall of coldness in Finnick , could not afford to lose people he loved, so he had to prostitute themselves. Every night a different bed, a different person , sometimes more than one at a time ...

Why, if he had sacrificed so much to save what he loved, when he had now lost ?

Annie Cresta tribute was about four years ago , he met Finnick because this was his mentor, who helped get sponsors and support for the Games . Not in love instantly, but from the time when they did both and could not be separated . Even when Annie won the Hunger Games , being the best swimmer when water smashed press all Arena, and his fragile mind was shattered . He had his days as Finnick when he began to think of nasty who had come to perform, but the copper always helped her back to reality and she, with love for one another , made him forget all his sins . Because that was , they protected each other.

And , now , what had happened to that promise?

- Damn, Finnick hissed through clenched teeth.

When he looked to see how many hours of night remained Finnick realized where they had taken him in his footsteps : the decadent Capitol Street . Rows of men and women perched on the walls, adorned with all kinds of clothes and other extravagances , which is normal for that city, and tried to make Finnick came near to them and to spend time with him. They were not fans, they were prostitutes . Cheapest and most disgusting Capitol . A corridor formed of people passing by the street Finnick .

- Come, handsome, you will feel in paradise whispered a woman, her skin had been surgically modified and had purple skin , his hair slicked up and her lips swollen to almost look like a pillow to sleep .

- Best with us, combine a man , dressed in a long red silk dress with two huge breasts woman almost stalls at the height of his neck, his hands to these and shook Finnick could see the quality of the materials . These lovely make the best Cuban .

Finnick tried to look serious , yet his mind was Annie , suppressed all his anger and did something that would have done just being angry : desfogarse .

- You Finnick said , pointing to a girl with blond curly hair . How old are you ?

- Thirteen ... whispered this , curled up on a mat on the floor board inn .

- Come with me .

He pulled his arm tighter than normal and little was left out , I was used to being that way tratasen , had been reduced to that level , prostitution. While going to a safe house that they had at that Finnick neighborhood, this airplane threw what appeared to be the foreman of whores : a plump , bald man , who was enjoying a blowjob in the middle of the avenue. Finnick and he shared a look of approval and Finnick was the poor girl to her flat . When they entered everything was dark, lit Finnick lights and pulled the girl hard against the couch. He was so angry , not only for himself but for Annie , who saw nothing but her legs were not the girl .

- I paid more than anyone will ever pay you for you, Finnick said , got rid of the shirt and threw it against a wall. So I will make whatever you want and whatever you want , okay ?

- S ... Yes , sir.

- What's your name ?

- Me ... My name is Rose.

Rose had just turned thirteen . Take months without eating so your body was a blank slate , was skin and bones . But it was his eyes and hair that caught the attention of Finnick . Her hair looked like a sun glare fell in waves by the bony back of the blonde, and her eyes were large and blue , like Annie. Maybe that's why Finnick had caught, because it looked a bit like Annie , small and fragile.

While Finnick took off his pants forced Rose to undress herself , she was trembling and terror when Finnick was naked and she had not even managed to unbutton her dress. So Finnick grabbed and pulled up her dress rip the skin, chest almost nonexistent Rose threw up freedom of cloth. Finnick paths tits grabbed hands and clawed against them, then took his teeth and started biting her nipples roughly Rose , pretending like she moaned , when in fact he was suffering terrible pain from the bites of Finnick . But it did not matter , he had paid and she had to obey .

When Finnick sucked right chest Rose to leave a purple mark the size of his hands he grabbed her and went up to his hip, as Rose reflexively curled legs coppery waist and drifted to the bed. Finnick once again returned to drop roughly on the bed , grabbed the bottom of the floral dress and ripped the body of its owner . Once both naked , Finnick fingers across his lips and rammed three fingers into the vagina of Rose , who stiffened by noting that stimulus on your device. Rose bit her lip and Finnick went to bite himself, as he continued moving his fingers inside the woman sex . A viscous and hot liquid began to stain the fingers Finnick , who was panting against the blonde 's neck . Rose grabbed her chin and made her look at her.

- I hate Finnick she hissed .

- What?

- Say it. Say you hate me snorted the copper . Rose did not know what to do, was hurting the movements Finnick 's fingers in her vagina , but had paid .

- I ... I hate you corresponded Rose , looking at the exorbitant green eyes Finnick .

Finnick pulled his fingers Rose Sex and the liquid is wiped against the cheek , then ran his fingers the blonde 's neck and left a ferocious bite. Blood Rose left neck , moaning and writhing . Having grabbed his neck, Finnick used all his strength, which had risen in anger and turned it over to Rose. Wantonly or rudeness, Finnick turned wet fingers lips and introduced two fingers into the rectum of Rose. She knew that would happen, so I lifted her ass so that Finnick could penetrate easily. When the hole behind Rose was sufficiently open , Finnick pulled his fingers and brought his cock, erect by the tension and the sight of a female body. Cavity appears to be that an individual had received ever since Rose groaned in pain and a trickle of blood began to flow from her ass . It hurt, but not Finnick , and that was what mattered. Finnick was placed so he could ride roughly Rose, dug his fingers down her back with every gust of joy and even gave slapping against the back of Rose. The body of the blonde went almost pale red bumps that Finnick propinaba were strong, because Finnick had the body of a former athlete.

Finnick name Annie moaned as the tears and the joy of sex mingled in his head. It was a bad boyfriend , had failed to save her, was not worthy of her, it was just the favorite whore of Snow, was nothing more than a throwaway body .

The feeling that had formed in his stomach gradually lowered Finnick rammed against the back of Rose. Before I came over , Finnick gripped Rose 's tits and pulled her erguirla . She was moaning and gasping for more, more hits , more thrusts , screaming the name of Finnick to enjoy this . When Finnick finally ran past few minutes when Rose 's ass and was a mixture of flesh and blood, shouted the name of Annie and a second froze. All the pressure of her stomach dropped straight to his cock and a white liquid shot out into the rectum of Rose.

Finnick slapped the back of Rose and told to take off . She , as you commanded , slowly pulled her ass Penis Finnick and stood aside to let this lie face up on the bed. She was shattered , the onslaught of Finnick had been so harsh and painful that the cost to move the blood out like a faucet of your ass and her vagina was swollen by the influx of copper fingers .

- Go Finnick whispered , crossing his arms and turning his eyes to mourn .

Not even heard her leave, Finnick ended asleep between sobs and shrieks of pain from Annie.

Did you wake up when the sun hit Finnick 's face , which was swollen because of disgust. Finnick sighed and thought about what had happened, had behaved like an idiot , and he had not been dusted powder weight at all. It had destroyed broods a poor girl of thirteen. Before he was put to mourn Finnick again the phone rang. Finnick reached out and grabbed him .

- Hello?

- 'm Maggs .

Maggs was the mentor when Finnick and Annie were sent respectively to the Games , it was the little family that Finnick had left, it was almost like his mother.

- What is it?

- Where are you? We need you, Annie ...

Finnick did not have to hear any more . He jumped up and ran out of the floor, he did not care to be naked , he used could think Annie if something bad had happened . The sun was already high, but it was blocked by the skyscrapers of the Capitol. Finnick ran all blocks to your building. Nervously rang the bell and climbed the stairs like a deer fleeing a hunter. Inside the apartment were waiting Maggs and Annie sitting on the living room couch .

-Finnick !

Annie was launched running against Finnick , who also embraces her. And suddenly , it's as if no one else existed in the world two of them, hitting everything in his path to reach each other. Collide , embrace , lose their balance , and lash against a wall , where they remain . Becoming one flesh. Indivisible .

All discussions and everything bad that could have made it into dust , because even they themselves can doubt his love.

- I have news for you Annie whispered , parting her lips from Finnick when he had run out of air.

- What is it?

- You're gonna be a father. Finnick .

Although only stay for weeks Quell , which Finnick was pretty sure I was going to join , even if they had discussed by silly, but Annie was the poor crazy girl who just could love Finnick . The news went around to all .

- Finnick Odair , I'm pregnant .

* * *

**I hope you liked it and thanks for reading .**

**Lucy .**


End file.
